A Miracle
by Krilyn
Summary: With a child on the way, tensions rise between Cagalli and Athrun. A sudden accident and a miracle, however, make them realize just how much they mean to one another as well as just how precious life truly is.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!_

_This is the beginning of a short story about Cagalli and Athrun I thought up after watching "Snakes on a Plane". Okay, there are no snakes in this story… but there is a plane! Hehehe. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD or any references to it. I also don't own Snakes on a Plane. Special thanks to my friend _****_wildfire-sky05_****_ who helped me write this part. You are the best._**

_**Note: Cagalli and Athrun are married in this story… I know, I know… just let me live in my imaginary fantasy ok? smiles**_

**Gundam Seed: The Miracle**

**Chapter #1: Descent**

Cagalli shuffled the stack of papers in front of her aimlessly, concentrating on organizing her speech notes and preparing herself for the long opening ceremonies awaiting her. She was returning to Orb from a meeting in Europe and knew that she would have to report what had taken place to her home council. Before that, however, she had been invited by Kira to attend a birthday party for one of the children at the orphanage. Despite the fact she was pressed for time, she had been unable to refuse and thus had resolved to try and organize her notes during the flight. The turbulence, however, was making it difficult. Her stomach could barely take the sensations and seeing the tiny light at the end of the wing going up and down was more than she could handle. A gentle smile split her lips as she looked at her stomach. It had become increasing large over the past few months.

"Is everything alright Lady Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked up at the stewardess and nodded. "Yes...everything is fine, thank you."

The stewardess smiled with a brief nod of her head. "The captain is sorry for the bumpiness and he's currently rising above the storm. No need to panic at all. In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink?"

_I am pregnant, the plane is flying through a storm and you're offering me a drink? _

She then noticed the slight shaking of the woman's clasped hands and immediately regretted her thoughts. The poor girl was just as shaken as she was, if not more so.

"No, I'm fine," Cagalli said gently, "Perhaps you should sit down until the plane stops jostling about so much."

The stewardess instantly flushed at her forgetfulness, muttering apologies as she retreated to the back of the private plane and strapped herself in. Cagalli also tightened her seatbelt, leaning back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"You seem calm."

Cagalli opened her eyes and watched as Athrun planted himself in the chair next to her, also buckling himself in. Judging by the perspiration gathering on his brow, it was painfully obvious that he was anxious. Actually, ever since they had received the news about the baby, Athrun had always seemed on edge. He was dressed in dark jeans and a green t-shirt, his black jacket snuggling fitting on his shoulders, crisp and clean as was always expected from him. In comparison to her business suit, he was obviously the more comfortable of the two. Luckily, she'd packed a bag of sweatpants and a blouse herself. She hoped that Kira wouldn't mind if she dressed down for the occasion. Besides, aside from her one business suit that had been especially tailored for her, sweatpants were all that seemed to fit her now.

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked, searching his face for a reaction. "You look anxious."

Athrun shook his head, not answering her question directly but giving her enough information to indicate that she shouldn't worry. He was pouting. Athrun had protested strongly against leaving Europe early in order to visit Kira. He had wanted Cagalli to rest a bit before making the long journey and, when they did, he had wanted to go directly home. Her eyes narrowed and she flopped back in her chair in a huff, crossing her arms. When even that didn't get a reaction from Athrun, she lamely kicked the chair in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked, his voice annoyed.

"You're not answering my question!" Cagalli snapped back, giving the chair another kick. She froze as his hand clamped down on her leg, halting her abuse of the expensive backing. "Athrun..."

He removed his hand, frowning at her. "Stop it, Cagalli. If there was something wrong, I would tell you. Please, calm down. You are acting like a little girl."

Cagalli's tempered flared. "A little girl? You're the one who hasn't said a word since we left Europe. You are up and down up and down all around the plane and you don't even have the consideration to ask how your pregnant wife is feeling!?"

"In case you didn't notice, we are in the middle of a storm," Athrun retorted. "And I never wanted to go to Kira's. The doctor said that the baby would be arriving anytime now. You should be at home resting. Kira would have understood if we had just gone straight home."

"If the detour to Kira's bothered you that much, why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so," Athrun pointed out icily. "Just like I said you should have taken the doctor's advice two weeks ago and requested some time off. Instead you insist on going about your ways as if nothing was different."

"I have responsibilities you know!"

"To Orb?" Athrun demanded testily. "Or to the child you are currently carrying? Sometimes I wonder which is more important to you."

Eyes narrowed, Cagalli snatched at her belt buckle, preparing to leave her seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Athrun demanded, his eyes almost daring her to move from the safety of his attention.

Cagalli let out an exasperated sigh, flinging the belt from across her waist and managing to whack Athrun's knuckles. Ignoring the increased glare, she stood up, hands on her hips as she faced him. "I am hungry and want some chocolate. I, Mr. Athrun Zala, am going to see if there is any food in the back, if that's alright with you."

"It's not. Sit down."

It had been like this for the last few weeks. The two of them were always arguing. Athrun had become paranoid that something bad was going to happen to their child and, with her hormones off the charts, Cagalli's temper was shorter than usual. That, combined with the stress and realization that they would soon be parents had drove both of them to their limits. Of course they were happy but like any couple, there were disagreements as to how the situation should be handled.

Cagalli was convinced she could maintain her duties as Orb's representatives while Athrun felt she should not be pushing herself. Not to mention putting herself in dangerous situations such as being on an airplane in the middle of possible the worst storm in Orb's history. They wouldn't have had to leave Europe two days early if Cagalli hadn't insisted on stopping to visit Kira.

It wasn't the trip alone that bothered Athrun. He didn't object to seeing Kira and Lacus. He was just so tired of Cagalli ignoring his concerns. He knew Orb was important to her but, somehow he felt that when they had their marriage vows and decided to have children, she would realize she had to establish a balance between her home life and work.

Cagalli began to move, trying to step over Athrun's legs in an attempt to get to the aisle. Athrun refused to move, instead grabbing her arm and trying gently to guide her back down. Cagalli, in her own attempt to get away from him, jerked her arm back to break his solid grip.

"Athrun! Let me _go_!"

"The seatbelt light is on. The plane might jerk and you could fall and hurt yourself. Just stay here!"

"No, I want to get something to eat!"

"Cagalli..." Athrun snarled, his temper flaring. He was growing tired of this. The cravings, the arguments… everything! "Sit _down!_"

Shocked as his raised voice, Cagalli froze and stared at him, a hurt look crossing her face. Athrun instantly regretted his harshness, but for her safety she had to remain seated. He said her name again, almost apologetically, but Cagalli was infuriated. Most likely the hormones acting out, she snatched her arm back from his lack grip and she stood there in front of him, angrily glaring down.

"Athrun. I'm going to the back. Move."

"Cagalli," Athrun said quietly, "I can't let you..."

"Damn it Athrun! Move right now or I'll---"

Her words were cut off as the plane suddenly plunged downward, tossing Cagalli from the ground and connecting her head with the underside of the cabin bins. With a pained cry she slumped back down to the floor, clutching her head. Athrun was instantly out of his seat, crouching down next to Cagalli, asking if she was all right. The tears threatening to leak from her eyes were the answer to such an obviously stupid question, and Athrun cupped her face, lifting it up to his own.

"Cagalli?" He asked anxiously, "Cagalli? Where does it hurt on your head?"

Cagalli mumbled something incoherent, and she slumped against him. Athrun lifted her from his chest and deposited her limp form on the seat, buckling her in. When he turned to call for the stewardess, he found she was already there, a horrified look on her face.

"She's fine," Athrun assured her, not wanting to deal with a panicked woman, "Go find some ice and a first aid kit."

The stewardess looked at him in confusion. "But, Sir, where are you going?"

Athrun glared at her. "To talk to the captain. I'll be back."

Striding quickly to the front, Athrun jerked open the door that separated the cockpit from the cabin. There was no excuse for such a turbulent flight. Not in his mind anyway. A bright, sudden flash nearly blinded him, causing Athrun to pause in his angry approach. When the dots cleared from his vision, he saw the co-pilot and the captain staring back at him as if he had no business there.

"Mr. Zala, you must return to your seat and strap yourself in." The co-pilot told him. "We are traveling through a very powerful storm and it is important that you sit down."

Athrun glared at him. "How bad is the storm?"

The pilots glanced at each other. Finally, the co-pilot nodded towards the rain-slicked windshield. "It is the rainy season, the storm was not supposed to hit for another day but these things are unpredictable."

"Why didn't you fly around it? Or go over the storm?"

"Like I said, these storms are unpredictable. We didn't know the direction and at this point, flying over it would be impossible."

"Why?" Athrun demanded, his patience running thin with each word from the co-pilots mouth. He didn't like being spoken to as if he was stupid. The way he saw things, he probably knew more about flying than these hopeless incompetents. With his pregnant Cagalli on board, it gave him all the more reason to find out why exactly the pilots weren't doing all they could to ensure a smooth flight.

The co-pilot shook his head solemnly. "The storm is unpredictable. Now please sit down, we will inform you of any new developments. Please Mr. Zala...I know you are worried but you are not making our jobs any easier."

"Answer my question." Athrun growled, tired of hearing how everything was 'unpredicatable.' He took another step into the cockpit. At his movement, the co-pilot stood up, holding out a hand to stop him.

"Mr. Zala, with all do respects, you are a passenger, you can not come in here! Return to your seat at once!"

Resisting the urge to deck the man, Athrun reluctantly backed away and into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. Startled by the sound, the stewardess looked up, lifting a bloody cloth from Cagalli's head as he approached.

"S-Sir?"

Athrun ignored her and took the cloth from the stewardess. "How is she?"

"I...I don't know, sir," she answered honestly, "There's a little blood. Might I recommend a hospital when we land?"

"Yes you may recommend a hospital." Athrun snapped bitterly, almost mocking the young girl. His attention shifted back to Cagalli as a tiny moan escaped her lips.

"Athrun...?" she said, turning towards him. "What happened?"

He pushed her back, dabbing at the blood again. "The pilots are incompetent, that's what happened. Just hold still for a moment."

Cagalli blinked at the angry tone in his voice, knowing better than to pursue whatever had gotten under his skin. She knew he was upset because he felt she was in danger. Instead, she closed her eyes at his ministrations, wincing every so often at a prick of pain. Suddenly the cloth was removed, replaced by a cold thing. Cagalli yelped loudly, jerking away from the coldness.

"Cagalli, please calm down, it's an ice pack."

"Mr. Zala, you might want to sit down, the seatbelt lights are on."

Athrun glanced at the girl in annoyance. "They've been on for a while now. Go sit down."

"Of course, sir. Please put on your seatbelt as well."

Athrun sat down, just to satisfy the annoying girl hovering over his shoulder. She nodded in satisfaction, retreating to the back seat, but before she could move away, the plane was suddenly rocked to one side, throwing her against the opposite wall. Her hand slapped against the window blinds, retracting it and revealing the outer wing. They watched, captivated, as a bolt of lightning screamed down from the sky, strike the wing directly. Debris was flung from the charred wing, tossed out into space.

Athrun undid his seatbelt, ignoring Cagalli's screams. As he headed for the cockpit, the door flew open, revealing a disheveled co-pilot who immediately rushed over to Athrun, yammering in quick, choppy Japanese. Not understanding, Athrun tried to make his way by.

"No!" the co-pilot cried, pushing at Athrun, "You stubborn fool, we've traveled into the thunderstorm, sit your butt down now!"

Athrun smacked his hands away. "Where are we?"

"What?" the co-pilot asked, glancing back and forth between Athrun and the cockpit. "Where? We are somewhere over Orb, that's all I can tell you. Now, please sit!" he pushed Athrun into his seat, standing over the couple in front of him. "Lady Cagalli, we are going to have to try to land early for repairs to the engine."

"What's wrong with the engine?" Cagalli asked, regaining her composure.

"The lightning strike nearly hit the fuel line, but we want to be sure." The co-pilot gave her a nervous smile, "But don't worry, everything will be fine…"

Suddenly the entire cabin was filled with a bright white light and then washed in yellow, the heat suddenly spiking. Cagalli's eyes widened before burying her face in Athrun's shoulder as the co-pilot was thrown against a chair with a sickening crunch. Athrun automatically put his seatbelt back on.

"We've been hit! Impossible! The engine!" The pilot screeched from the co-pit.

There was a sound like a can begin crushed, the cabin shaking violently as the opposite wall seemed to buckle in on itself. The stewardess groaned, looking up as the wall ripped itself apart. Her eyes locked with Athrun's before the entire side of the airplane was torn away, wing and all. The stewardess released a frightened scream as she was sucked away and into the air.

The plane seemed to be screaming in its own fear as it plunged into a steep dive. Athrun felt the color drain from his face as he watched the situation unfold before his wide, green eyes. The plane was going to crash. The impact would kill them and even if it didn't… there was the baby.

Glancing upward, Athrun felt the winds picking up. Like a vacuum, he could feel the winds trying to rip him from his seat. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the emergency parachutes that were kept over the passenger's heads. He knew the risks involved in using a parachute but estimated they had a better chance of surviving using it than simply going down with the plane. Desperately, he grabbed for one.

The straps fluttered in the heavy gales of wind but he managed to snatch one and pull it down. Unable to put Cagalli in it due to the fact they were strapped in their seats, he slipped his arms through the straps and turned to Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" He shouted over the heavy engine noise and the thunder crashing in the heavens above them. "Cagalli! Undo your seatbelt and hold on to me!"

"A…Athrun!" She screamed, horrified tears staining her cheeks. "What…"

"Please!" Athrun begged. He could feel the plane plummeting towards the earth and knew he needed a certain height to engage the parachute. "We have to get out! _NOW!"_

Unable to argue, she did as she was told. With trembling fingers, she unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around Athrun's waist. The moment Athrun undid his own belt, the two of them were sucked out of the plane and into the wild rains of the storm. Cagalli opened her mouth in an air-starved screamed as she felt Athrun open the parachute.

The winds immediately took hold of them, pulling them and twisting them in the air as the rains pummeled them. It was as though a greater being was trying to rip them apart from one another. Cagalli felt her grip beginning to slip. "Athrun!" She cried. "Athrun! I can't hold on!"

"Cagalli, no!" Athrun gasped and struggled to free his arms. He grabbed her, trying his best to support her as the wind took hold of their parachute and violently ripped them away from the plane that was spiraling to its doom. "Cagalli! Please don't let go! _Please!"_

He had never been so scared in his life. Completely at the mercy of Mother Nature and Cagalli's ability to keep a firm grip, Athrun was helpless. He could do nothing to protect his love and unborn child. Such powerlessness terrified him.

At that moment, an explosion split the sky and, glancing to his left, Athrun saw the plane they had been flying in only moments ago explode into a thousand pieces. His heart stopped as the storm took hold of the wreckage, throwing it in every direction like a squall of deadly daggers. Pellets of rain hammered against his face, blurring his vision but even blind, Athrun could see the giant piece of metal debris being hurled towards them.

"Athrun!"

He heard Cagalli scream. He heard the thunder boom condescendingly above him. Lightning cut through the sky as the metal chunk came barreling towards them. Athrun released a grunt as he awkwardly twisted his body to shield Cagalli from the brunt of the blow that he knew was coming. Hugging her tightly to his chest, he felt his heart pound violently against his chest. Even through their clothing, he could feel Cagalli's heart racing – he could feel her fear.

The debris slammed into the back of his head. Athrun lurched forward, seeing stars as the winds continued to whip them about in dizzying circles. The world shattered before his eyes and a muffled groan escaped his lips. He vaguely heard Cagalli call his name before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. The debris continued it's descent as the couple was continually pushed northward.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted in his face as she watched in pained terror as his body went flaccid against hers. His grip loosened and she found now that she had to cling to him or else be dropped to the merciless forests below that had already swallowed the remains of their airplane. "Athrun!"

Blinking in order to see through the rains, she shook her head in dread when he didn't respond. The two plunged towards the ground, the winds refusing to let up. Mother Nature denied them any compassion as she continued to summon the rains and winds to unleash their rage upon Orb's representative and unconscious bodyguard.

_**TBC**_

_I hope you liked it. I know the characters may have been a little OOC but Cagalli is pregnant and well, that does things to women. As for Athrun, I've seen pregnant wives and they can be difficult to handle. Anyway, please let me know what you think ok? Any suggestions? Let me know._

_Take care,_

_Kristina_


	2. A Baby is Born

_Hi everyone._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write and I apologize for any spelling errors. Thanks to all of you reviewed. It meant a lot to me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD. Also, special thanks to my friend CS who helped me with this chapter._

**A Miracle**

**Chapter #2: A Baby is Born**

Warmth. It seemed to cover Athrun like an invisible cloak, seeping into his skin and bringing life back to the limbs that at one pointed ached from the cold and beating water that had punished his body. It was the warmth that called him from his deep sleep and back to the conscious world.

Athrun slowly opened his eyes, startled by the shroud of darkness. Yet, his brain was too tired, his body too weak to actually find the reason why. Right now, he wanted to settle in and bask in the warmth that was holding him. He leaned back, vaguely aware of the softness of the ground or the sounds of the storm that rumbled overhead. It was obvious that he was protected from the rainfall, the droplets attack hindered by something overhead, and protection that he was grateful for.

_Protection…someone is protecting me…_

Suddenly, Athrun's half-lidded eyes shot open as the revelation came crashing down around him. Cagalli! It was coming back to him now…the plane… the storm. They had jumped out and had been falling. A pierce of the plane that had broken off had hit him. She had been screaming his name.

But after that, nothing. He couldn't recall what happened afterwards, just waking up warm and feeling safe. Athrun lifted his head, only to immediately regret it. As if on cue, the injury began to throb and he felt as if someone had taken a baseball bat to his head and was beating him repeatedly with it. Cagalli! He bit back the pain and tried to get up. Something had gripped his shoulders and was keeping him pinned. In the darkness and unable to see, Athrun responded badly. He began to struggle in earnest to rise from the forest floor.

What if he had dropped her?! What if she had fallen?! The baby! His family! His happiness! What if he had failed them all!

"Relax or you'll make yourself sick."

Athrun jerked away. "C… Cagalli?"

A shadow looming over him, illuminated by the moonlight nodded. Panicked and disoriented, Athrun grabbed at her arms and held her. "Cagalli! Are you hurt? Is the baby… I'm so sorry. I tried. Please tell me you are ok!"

"Athrun, I'm alright," Cagalli was careful to keep her voice steady. Their parachute had caught on a rocky overhang and, after several attempts, she had managed to free themselves from it. Using it as a canapé, Cagalli had immediately focused all her energies on tending to Athrun's head wound. The back of his head was caked with thick red gore and she could only imagine what kind of damage had been done. She had torn off part of her jacket to use it as a bandage but aside from that, there had been little she could do.

"The baby?" Athrun just barely whispered. His voice was small and frightened.

"It's fine," She told him. "Athrun, it's alright."

He was trembling. She could feel it in his grip. He had been terrified. She released a short gasp as Athrun hulled himself upright. The world tilted at an odd angle and he collapsed lightly against her. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into an almost desperate embrace.

"Thank God."

Cagalli shifted closer to Athrun's form, trying to warm her chilled body with his heat. She wasn't sure of how he would respond, but Athrun allowed her to lean her head against his shoulder, his hand reaching down to grasp hers in the swirling mud. All around them, rivulets of water racing down the slopes, cascading over the rocky overhang that provided protection from the harsh storm.

"I'll get you out of here," He said to her, giving her hand a light squeeze, "I promise."

"How is your head?" Cagalli asked. Carefully, she lifted a delicate hand and removed a few strands of lank blue hair from his shimmering eyes. As her hand traced the side of his face, she felt a lump develop in her throat when she felt a stick substance on her fingers. "You're still bleeding…"

"It's fine. I just have a bit of a headache."

With that, Athrun pulled away from her and stood. Even in the dark, she could see that he as unsteady on his feet. She raised a skeptical eyebrow as the ex-ZAFT soldier fought to gather his bearings. He wasn't fine. "Athrun, where do you think you are going?"

"We can't be that far from Orb," Athrun explained, trying to establish some sort of course of action. With ever passing thought, the pounding in his head intensified. He knew something was wrong but right now, getting Cagalli and her child to safety was all that mattered. He could feel a strange numbness coming over him and he had had enough injuries in his life to know that this one was serious. "We should go. We can't stay here. The exposure isn't good for you."

"But you are hurt!"

"And the sooner we get to Orb, the sooner I can get this knock to the head looked at," Athrun reasoned. "It will take four hours before the plane is declared late and another five before it is declared missing. After that, who knows how long it will take before Orb can organize a search party."

"Athrun, you should give Orb more credit than that."

"Why?" Athrun snapped angrily. She had hit a nerve. "They are the ones who hired an inept pilot who got us into this mess."

"The storm was unpredictable!" Cagalli retorted. "You can't blame the pilot for that!"

"It wasn't unpredictable," Athrun corrected, his voice embittered. "Everyone knew it was coming yet nobody would listen. If we had just stayed in Europe for a few more days, none of this would have happened."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?!" Cagalli pulled herself upright and crossed her arms. "Just because not everyone happens to see everything your way doesn't mean that they are wrong! You are not as smart as you think you are, Athrun!"

"I never said I was smart," Athrun replied. "I'm just saying that I never wanted to come back to Orb when there were storm warnings in the area. I didn't even want to leave Orb in the first place!'

The brief moment of serenity was gone. Cagalli's temper had snapped and Athrun's patience was all but gone. Despite how much they cared about one another, at the moment, all they cared about was hurting one another. Months of arguing and pressure was boiling over.

"I told you!" Cagalli scolded. "I have responsibilities!"

"I know that!" Athrun cried. "But what about your child, Cagalli? Why can't you realize that you have to take it easy? That you can't do all the things you used to do while you are pregnant?!"

"Why can't you understand that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I am dead!" Cagalli fired back. "The world doesn't stop turning just because I have a baby."

"Cagalli, we fell out of a plane!" Athrun exploded. "Don't you understand what could have happened?!"

"Well…" Cagalli knew she was losing this argument. Yet, her next words came out before she even realized what she was saying. It was a moment that she desperately wished she could have taken back. She had said many things in her life but none that would cut so deeply into another person as the ones she said then.

"Maybe if you did your job better, things like this won't happen!"

Athrun's eyes widened in shock – the hurt pasted so plainly on his pale face. There was an icy silence as the impact of what she had just said slammed into them both. Athrun had dedicated his every waking hour to protecting her. His love unparalleled by anything he had felt before. Dropping his eyes, Athrun turned away. He clinched his fists as he tried in vain to mask the pain he was feeling.

"Athrun, I…" Cagalli couldn't believe what she had just said. "I didn't mean…"

"Let's go," He interrupted her, not wanting to hear anything more. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Listen to me!" Cagalli shouted. "Athrun, I'm sorry! I just wish that you could at least try to understand what I am going through. It isn't easy to be Orb's chief representative as well as a pregnant mother."

"It isn't easy being the father of that representative's unborn child either." Athrun told her softly. He was about to say more when he noticed that Cagalli had suddenly staggered over to the nearest try, leaning heavily against it for support.

"Are you all right?" he queried with concern. Cagalli did not look very good.

The girl nodded bravely, one arm tightly clutching her large girth. "I-I'm just having some kind of cramps," she brushed it off, breathing hard. "Don't worry."

Athrun nodded, his brows still furrowed in concern. "Let's just forget the last five minutes happened and focus on getting back to Orb."

Cagalli nodded and pushed off from the tree, struggling after Athrun, despite her growing pain. Neither she nor Athrun had enough experience with babies and childbearing to realize what her symptoms really meant.

Ten minutes later, Athrun noticed that Cagalli was slowing down. She was in some sort of discomfort and Athrun considered whether or not he should try to carry her. His head was pulsating painfully and he wasn't sure how far he would be able to get them before he finally surrendered to the increasing pain in the back of his skull. "Cagalli, do you want to stop for a while?"

Cagalli shook her head and Athrun realized that beads of sweat were standing out on her pretty face. "I-I can't..." she whispered, doubling over and holding her large belly tightly as anther contraction ripped through her.   
Athrun looked puzzled and a little alarmed, not understanding what was happening.

"Athrun... it's – it's time. The baby..." Cagalli gestured helplessly. "It's coming!"

It was Athrun's turn to go wide-eyed. "You can't! Not here, not now!" he shook his head emphatically.

Cagalli gasped slightly as she sank down to a sitting position but managed a weak, wry grin. "I don't know how you thought it would be..." she panted slightly around the building contractions, "but I have no control over this. The-the baby's coming whether I want it or not!"

"Can you move? Can we..." Athrun was at a complete loss. He had never gone with Cagalli to the pregnant women's seminars that she had attended. That had always been Lacus. Somehow, he had always envisioned himself to be the anxious father in the waiting room…. Not the doctor! In his life experiences, this was not something he had ever been called upon to do before. Birthing was work for doctors, not soldiers. Not him.

Cagalli shook her head somewhat desperately, the terror of their situation clutching at her young heart. "Athrun... I can't! It's coming _right now_!" She looked up at him with large, pleading brown eyes, looking much younger than her nineteen years.

"I-I thought I'd have my brother with me... and Lacus... and a doctor! Athrun... I'm scared! I-I don't know _how_ to deliver a baby!" Cagalli was nearly crying.

"That makes two of us," Athrun murmured, too softly for her to hear. Running his hand over his face he forced himself to be calm and rational. Cagalli needed someone to be strong and in control of the situation, even if he did have no clue what he was doing.

"It's all right Cagalli, everything is going to be fine," He assured gently, crouching down next to her and squeezing her shoulders gently. "Your body knows what to do, listen to it."

"Well right now it wants to scream," Cagalli whispered dryly.

"Well _don't_ listen to _that_," Athrun replied with a small grin. "Screaming won't help us, will it?"

"Fine," Cagalli gritted out through her teeth. She bit her lip hard and took a deep breath. Fear was not helping her pain any. "Athrun... what do I do?"

Athrun's mind sought blankly for information it did not contain, causing his head to throb painfully. When he finally did speak, he acted with confidence to give her courage. "You need to lie down. Come on, I'll help you."

Gently, Athrun laid the one he held dearest in the world down upon the mossy ground, wishing he had someplace better and someone more experienced on hand. He rested his hand gently on her stomach, feeling the little life move under his fingers.

Cagalli was trying to be brave, but as the time drew nearer, her resolve began to crumble. "I can't do this! I'm going to kill it! Oh Athrun, you were right! I am a terrible mother! This is all my fault!" tears slid down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh..." Athrun soothed gently, lightly stroking her hot face with the back of his fingers and brushing the blond hair out of her eyes. "Breathe deeply and try to remain calm, it will make this easier. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. I am here to protect you."

"Y-You promise? You won't let the baby die? Even after all those terrible things that I said to you?" she asked with large, childish eyes, tightening as the contractions became more forceful.

Athrun gripped her hand firmly, squeezing it and letting her hang onto him. "I promise," he reiterated seriously. "I know you didn't mean it. I also said some things I shouldn't have. I love you."

Cagalli seemed to relax a little. "Y-You're so good to me, Athrun..." she murmured. "I have been selfish and moody and…" Cagalli winced and drew a deep breath in as another contraction gripped her sharply. "You-you were right. We should have stayed in Europe until the storm passed. We should have never tried to get to Kira's. This... I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is happening..."

"Shh," Athrun placed his fingers softly against her lips, stilling them. "Cagalli, don't be sorry. Don't be sorry about giving birth to our child. You are about to be a mother and make me the happiest Coordinator on earth."

Cagalli stilled slightly, but then her eyes grew large and she gripped his hand tightly. "I-it's coming!"

Athrun knelt by her side and laid his hand on the belt buckle of her pants and hesitated, looking questioningly into her eyes for permission. He was not at all comfortable with this situation, but someone was actually going to have to deliver the baby, and unfortunately the only someone around was him.

Cagalli nodded slightly. She had seen Athrun do a lot of things in his life that she had thought to be impossible. Now, she could only hope he could surprise her one more time.

Gently, Athrun helped her get ready to bring her baby into the world. It was not a moment too soon because everything was happening rather swiftly. Athrun spoke softly, soothingly in an attempt to calm her as she began to cry out in pain. He wasn't even sure what he was saying but it didn't matter because she was barely hearing his words.

When the child began to appear, Athrun was relived... but he quickly became concerned, because the baby was not coming out. He could see the infant's arm, but nothing else. He had no way of knowing that this was not the way the baby should be coming, but his mind suddenly flashed to the only reference he had, which were stories he had been told about the how Naturals were at a disadvantage because while giving birth, their children could become lodged sideways in the birth canal. It could kill the mother and the child. Panic shot up Athrun's spine. He didn't want Cagalli and her baby to die like that, just because he didn't know enough to do anything...

Praying that he was doing the right thing, Athrun tried to turn the baby so that it was head-first, because that seemed logically the best way for it to be. It was difficult and he could only hope that he was helping the situation and not making it worse.

Cagalli was scared; she could tell something was wrong. "Athrun? Athrun!" she whispered desperately, wanting to know what was happening, why the pain was different now.

"It's all right Cagalli," Athrun lied for her peace of mind. "The baby's just a bit twisted, but it'll be all right."

Athrun had no idea how long it took, but just as the sky was beginning to streak with grey, the baby did somehow end up in the right position for delivery and he caught the small infant so that it did not have to touch the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief as the baby spluttered a few times and then let out a soft, low burble. He bounced it gently, soothing it with words of affection.

"Cagalli," he whispered softly to the exhausted mother. "We have a daughter."

Cagalli laid her head back in weary relief and happiness. "And she's all right?"

"She's fine," Athrun assured, looking down into the tiny face. "She's beautiful. Cagalli..." Athrun glanced about, uncertain what to do now, he had the general idea, but did not want to do anything wrong.

Fortunately, Cagalli did have some idea about follow-up care and was able to him what to do and how to separate the baby from the umbilical cord.

Finally the whole thing was actually finished and Athrun pulled his jacket off, wrapping the tiny child in the soft, warm, fleece-lined black leather. Laying the baby in Cagalli's arms, he brushed gentle fingers over the infant's forehead. The small baby looked so incredibly tiny and fragile.

Cagalli beamed down at her baby. "She's so perfect... What shall we name her, Athrun?"

The question surprised him. They had never discussed that. "You can decide."

A shadow crossed Cagalli's mind before a gentle smile spread across her features. "Very well, I will name her Mikomi. Our daughter, Mikomi Lorraine Zala."

Athrun couldn't help but blink back his tears as the full realization of what had occurred dawned on him. Suddenly, all the arguments they had had meant nothing. All that mattered now was Cagalli and their daughter. Cagalli had given him the greatest gift in the world and although he felt so much, there was so little to say.

"Thank you," He whispered sincerely. "Thank you, Cagalli."

**TBC**

_Hurray! That was a hard chapter. Having a baby isn't easy… having to write it isn't either. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I have two more chapters to go in this story. Mikomi means hope in Japanese, that's why I used that name. I don't know… that is what the dictionary said. Either way, I thought that adding Lorraine would be nice for Athrun. _

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know_

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn._


End file.
